Becoming Human
by Notebooked14
Summary: My eyelids fluttered open. I'd been dreaming before, and I couldn't recall what had woken me. Rosalie's human. How will her life change after she's gotten everything she'd always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I felt was the cold.

Where was I? I chose not to move, gripped by an intense fear. Instead I lay, perfectly still, ears alert for any noise or movement occurring around me. I heard nothing. I couldn't remember much - it hurt to try. I then realized my entire body was in pain, my muscles ached and the skin stretching over my bones felt weak, bruised. How did I come to be in such condition? What had happened to me?

The headache hit me. It caught me off guard, and I gasped. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced, attacking me from inside my own mind. And, as quickly as it had hit me, it went. Just like that.

My eyelids fluttered open. I'd been dreaming before, and I couldn't recall what would woken me. It was an enjoyable dream, even if it was blurred around the ages as I attempted to remember all the different colours and shapes, running into each other beautifully. It was magical, and I wished to return to it. I promised myself that I would, and it was this thought that give me strength to sit up, and nearly double over with the crippling agony this caused me.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. I thought the room was shrouded in darkness, but an oil lamp was lit in the very corner, casting a peculiar orange shadow across this small space. What a strange room. I blinked several times, as if that would help mend my poor vision. Why couldn't I see properly? Slowly, I began to see strange objects lying within reach on a glass table. Tools, even. But none that I had ever seen.

Instruments of torture. I shuddered. Blood was smeared across the glass. I stared at the dark smudges for a moment, transfixed. I felt like the sight of the blood should have triggered a memory in me - as it were symbolic, or represented something important. But I was afraid the terrible headache would return if I concentrated too hard, so I quickly looked away. There must be something else, which would indicate as to how I got here, and to what was going on.

There were shelves, full of books. I remembered, in some distant, far-away corner of my mind, that I enjoyed books. Something told me, however, that those dusty volumes, with the thick covers and yellowed pages, wouldn't thrill me in the same way. There was nearly something sinister about them, but I didn't know why. I didn't know anything.

I realized I had lying on some kind of table. Cold, shiny metal. Was it the sensation of the freezing metal against my skin that had made me wake? I felt the cold all over, seeping into my bones and drenching my soul. My shoulders were rocking, my teeth chattering. I glanced down at my body for the first time, to see that I was entirely clothe-less. Naked! My hands quickly covered myself to the best of their ability. The room was, at first glance, empty. But I didn't know what was lurking in the corners.

I heard voices. Low murmurs, that slowly built up, like static. Several voices, hissing at each other, interrupting each other. The sound of it made my arms hug my legs, and my hair fell forwards to conceal my face from whatever presence was in the room with me. I willed my eyes to close, but they remained open. Fear washed over me. I hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, but I knew it wasn't something

pleasant. From the blood - my blood - to the examination table of which I rose from.

A door that I hadn't seen, and had assumed was part of the blackened walls, opened. A silhouette hovered in the doorway. "You're awake."

**I know this idea has probably been done before, but I really wanted to write a story on Rosalie becoming human. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Human 2

It was nearing midnight now, and while it was a ridiculous thought, I began to worry. I know my other half is immortal, therefore indestructible and therefore, it's silly to even consider something has happened to her. However, I can't help but throw worried glances at the clock, counting the minutes.

This wasn't like Rosalie, to disappear for hours at a time without much of a warning. I remember her face before she headed out the door, looking impossibly beautiful, making me want to kiss her even though I knew she had errands to run. I remember everything about her - the clothes she wore that hinted at designer roots, the way her blonde hair tumbled down her face, falling into natural little waves. Even the perfume she wore.

"I'm going out for a bit," She said over her shoulder. I was sitting on the couch, watching the TV and only half-interested in the mindless sitcom I had decided to watch. Jasper was playing chess with Esme, whilst Carlisle read. Alice and Edward were away hunting for the weekend, and the house was a lot quieter without the sound of Alice's voice filling up every silence. "I'll be back later. I love you."

There was something in her eyes that nearly made me close the distance and hold her. A certain tint to them, that suggested at some kind of struggle raging inside her. Before I could act on my instincts, it was gone. Like a light that was suddenly flicked off. She smiled at me, and it was Rosalie smiling at me - strong-willed and fiercely independent. And breathtaking, too. Too breathtaking.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked Esme. Jasper had drifted outside, and Carlisle had retreated into his study. Esme looked up, her features gentle and kind. I can really open up to Esme. Well, I can open up to everybody really, especially Rose, but there's a certain connection between me and Esme. Like mother and son. "I mean. She would have told me, wouldn't she? And if it was for shopping she'd have asked for my money. And she'd say she doesn't want to spend hers, and that she only wanted mine…"

Esme chuckled. It was such a Rosalie thing. There was no mistaking the fondness she felt for all of us. Lately, what with Edward becoming attached to the hip with Bella, I feel like I've became closer to Esme. Edward's always been her favourite, even if she'd never admit it. It's nice being awarded that level of attention now. I'm quite child-like in that way. Overly competitive. I have to be the best of everything. Maybe that's why me and Rose go together.

"She's probably just wandering around," Esme re-assured me with a smile. "It's nice to freely walk with just your thoughts keeping you company. Is there anything troubling her lately?"

"What would trouble Rosalie?" I laughed. I'll be the first to admit, Rose is complex. But there's no serious issue burdening her shoulders, for she would have told me. There are no walls separating us. She'd never keep anything from me. "But I can't help but wonder."

"I know…" Esme laid her hand over mine, "you never stop worrying about the people you love." She paused, and I knew she was thinking of Carlisle. Yuck. Old vampire love. I grinned. "Now, cheer up. Do you want to watch a movie?"

The knot I felt in my stomach considerably lessened. I knew, deep down, Rosalie would be fine. If she wanted time to herself, I'd give her that. Hell, I'd give her anything. Didn't I take that Mona-Something painting from the Louvre because she said she wanted it more than anything? Rose would be fine.

I grinned at Esme. "Sure, but I pick!"

***

Jasper walked in much later to the sight of me and Esme sitting sadly on the sofa, staring at the screen in dismay. He looked from the TV screen, to our expressions, and then back again. "Am I missing something?" He asked, wearily.

"Only the most heart-wrenching movie ever made in the history of _cinema_," Esme said, looking crushed. I knew that if vampires could cry, we'd be swimming in our tears. "Jasper, you must watch it sometime. It's amazing. It's so sad!"

"I just can't believe he built the house, and didn't even know if she'd come back to him…" I winced. "And did you _see _that coming? It's just painful."

Jasper now looked alarmed. "Did you… Did you two watch _The Notebook?"_

I looked at Esme, who looked at Jasper, who eyed us as if we were insane. I looked from the face of my brother to Esme, and, at the exact same time, we burst out laughing. In that moment, I had completely forgotten about Rosalie. My mind was focused on happier things, and the laughter didn't stop until what felt like a lifetime.

***

_Strange images, obscured, and always shifting around. Making it harder to take the scene in. A dark, dimly-lit room. It looked like half a study, half a hospital layout. There were strange shaped objects, twisted into sinister shapes. Needles and blood. Books thrown open at random pages, and a glass bowl laid on the floor. A flame burnt inside. _

_A woman. Her face looked familiar. I couldn't place it for a moment. Wide eyes peered through a pair of pale-white hands. Cascades of blonde hair covered up most of the naked woman's exposed body. She curled herself up against a wall, pressing herself against the stone, as if to phase through into the clutches of safety. There was somebody else in the room with her, but I couldn't see them._

"_It's over now." The voice said, and then the vision was yanked away from me._

Edward had seen everything. He watched me, hardly able to believe what we both had just witnessed. I frantically fitted the pieces together, but nothing made sense. I didn't understand it, any of it. But the reality had already sunk into Edward, the truth dawned across his expressionless face. I searched his eyes for a confirmation.

He nodded, and said, as if he were close to collapse, "Rosalie."

**Thoughts would be appreciated. I hope you like it. I have no idea where this story is going. I'm sort of aimlessly writing everything down. Reviews please? I love everybody's feedback. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Becoming Human 3**

I remembered. Not tiny snapshots of unexplainable images, but I remembered everything. Leaning against the stone cold wall, I allowed the memories to wash over me. I found no regret, remorse for my actions. This path was always where I was headed, throughout the entirety of my vampire existence. I knew, in my cold and dead heart, I'd always end up here. Human again.

I looked down at my hands. _Human hands._ They weren't pale and spider-like, but warm, skin-toned, and surprisingly small. I felt for my pulse, and let out an elated laugh when I felt the life flowing through my veins. I breathed in the oxygen, and it tasted so much sweeter. Filling my human lungs up to the brim with it. I exhaled, and breathed in again. Enjoying it more this time. I laughed again.

My now trembling hands felt my face. I remembered the perfect planes of my marble-carved immortal features. Now, my cheeks felt warm. I felt the cheekbones and my soft lips and my moist eyes. It had been decades, eighty of them, nearly, since I'd last been human. Yet I slipped back into it effortlessly. It was as if I'd never been changed. I listened intently to feel my heart beat. I felt so overwhelmed with dizzying joy. _My heart was beating._

My dead and forever frozen heart was alive, at last.

Tanya stood before me, smiling softly at me. She leant against the table which I'd unceremoniously thrown at me before, when I had no recollection of who I was, and assumed she was there for all the wrong reasons. Now, looking at that inhumanly beautiful face, I remembered everything all over again. The closeness between the Denali Clan and the Cullen's. It was the closeness that led to me request such a thing of Tanya in the first place…

"I can't!" She had exclaimed, appalled when I presented the idea to her, months ago. Her brow furrowed, her eyes wide with shock. Her mouth had dropped into an 'O' shape, and all her features were twisted and turned with disbelief. Praying I was kidding, she searched my determined expression for some kind of giveaway that this was all a joke. She found none, and she began shaking her head frantically. "Rosalie, how could you even think such a thing?"

"I've been thinking this my entire life," I said quietly. I knew this conversation would cost me - already, I was reminded me of that devastating night when I was left for dead by the man I thought I could trust in. that devastating night when I made the leap from human to vampire. Without a choice. "You must understand, Tanya. You've never heard the whole story, have you? Please. Give me a chance to explain. And then… then, you can decide."

I told her. I told her everything - the whole uncensored story. When I told Bella, it was heavily filtered for her benefit. I didn't want ghastly images of my past to haunt her dreams and traumatize even the most vicious nightmare. With Tanya, I didn't hold back. She wore her face like a mask of perfectly composed calm, but I saw the emotions flash in her eyes. Afterwards, I waited for her answer. It was her answer that was vital. If it was a no, I would have nobody else to turn to, to plead with.

Several minutes of wordless silence. We both stood still, waiting. I was waiting, on edge, for either her agreement or declination. She was waiting for her mind to make the difficult choice for her. Eventually, her lips parted. She hesitated, then heaved a great sigh. My sad story of how I became a vampire had plucked a nerve, and I could tell it didn't sit right with her. Knowing that, each second of this existence, I began to resent what I was even more. Tanya understood. "Yes."

That was weeks ago. Upon returning home from my visit, I half expected Alice to have foreseen everything. Yet, seeing as both mine and Tanya's minds kept changing, she was unable to see anything. For that I was grateful. I'd keep them all in the dark. I'd wondered how they would react to me turning my back on my mind. Edward wouldn't be surprised. Well, yes he would, but he's read my thoughts, hasn't he? Maybe a part of him always knew I'd end up here, too.

All of my family knew how unhappy I was, how unfulfilled I was all the time. They saw it reflected in my eyes, playing across my face, curved into my frowning lips. Time passed. I remained the same. Emmett knew more than the others - it was to him I told _everything _to. If it hadn't been for him, constantly by my side, there to hold me through the difficult days and even worse nights, I wouldn't have coped.

He'd heard the story of Royce a thousand times. Occasionally, I would break. Shatter, like glass, and I'd express to him how disgusted I was with the outcome of my life. I reassured him continuously I never regretted meeting him. That he was my favourite gift my immortality had given me; and that in a way I was thankful it led me to meeting him. But, I couldn't stop the ache. I craved humanity. The normalcy, the care-free laughter and a future which I had spent all my teenage years looking forward to.

Emmett was helpless. I knew it broke him, much like it broke me, to see me so miserable. Especially when, in this situation, there was literally _nothing _he could do to fix it.

There was nothing he could do. But others, like Tanya, could.

"I'm human," I whispered, still amazed by it all. Looking over my body in awe, admiring every detail. I was Rosalie again. The old me, who had seemed lost forever. She was _back._ "I'm _human._"

Tanya smiled. Although it was an act she deeply hated, she had helped me. Remedied me. And she was happy for me. She looked as delighted as I felt. "Yet, you're still the same level of magnificent. Some things will never change," she said softly, holding a hand-mirror. I ignored it. I had spent nearly a lifetime lost in vanity, using it as an escape. I didn't care anymore. "Are you happy?" she asked me.

"More than I ever thought," I whispered, still unable to believe it. I would think it a dream, if vampires could. "Tanya, thank-you. I'm so sorry for making you…"

She held up a hand; rendering me speechless. I knew she'd dwell on the awful she did later on, but now she wanted to celebrate with me. "Enough. She didn't make me. I agreed, didn't I?" She laughed without humour, before glancing down at the pile of clothes in her lap. "Here. I'm sure they'll fit. Nothing designer there, I'm afraid."

"Good!" I made a quick grab for the faded jeans and t-shirts, and felt a searing pain in my arm. Had I pulled a muscle? I was so used to the astonishing vampire strength that I had forgotten what is was like to proceed with movements normally. "Ow. That hurt."

"I'll leave you to get changed." Tanya got up, before looking at me again, "Rosalie, you are sure this is what you want? I can't change you back. It's impossible for me to do so. Please tell me that you're sure."

I was never more sure of anything in my life.

**Please let me know what you think. I don't want to continue without everybody's thoughts & reviews. I love them all (:**


End file.
